


Dance With the Devil

by KneesandWings13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KneesandWings13/pseuds/KneesandWings13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse thought there was not much more to life than college and coping with her sister's less than stellar lifestyle.  So how she ended up in Lawrence Kansas, at Stull Cemetery, with Lucifer in her passenger seat, was a little more than she was able to process at the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

~Lucifer~

He paced the cage, wondering why he had been left behind. Adam and Michael had been set free by God, yet here he sat once again, forgotten. Of all times to be ignored by his father, he never imagined it would be during mating season. Maybe God knew no one could ever want him, or worse. Would god really punish my prospective mate just because of my sins he wondered? He couldn't imagine what it would be doing to her right now. Was she sitting somewhere alone, confused and needing help? Or did she even care? Maybe she was relieved to be free, especially if the other angels found out who she was to be mated to. His stomach turned slightly at the other, less likely, yet completely sickening thought. Maybe she was human.

~Jesse~

"You sure you're ok?" my sister asked for the millionth time. She stared me down, as if trying to diagnose some mystery disease. She felt my forehead and I finally batted her hands away.

"I'm fine. Seriously. I'm just ... Restless I guess." I sighed and made shooing motions at her. "We both have homework, remember?" I began to wonder if begging the dean to share a dorm room with her really had been the best idea.

"Hello! It's Friday! We have all weekend!" she started going on about parties and boys (I was sure real men did not attend a community college in southern Maryland). Which gave me an idea. "Enjoy your party sissy. I think I'll hit up the Smithsonian this weekend." I rubbed my head. I felt an itch to just get the hell out of here and deciding suddenly to take off made it feel a little better. I packed an overnight bag, deciding staying in D.C. would be better than my drunk sister forgetting I was home and bringing some guy back to the room. I grabbed my purse and gave her a quick kiss on the head. She sighed about how I was no fun and immediately went to texting her fellow party goers. I strolled through the parking lot towards my ever faithful Honda Accord. At least I'll always have you I thought, as I loaded my bag and slid my Thirty Seconds to Mars cd in the player. I hit the freeway singing This is War.

~Lucifer~

He felt her now, just the tiniest teasing thread. No details other than the knowledge she was heading his way. He found himself licking his lips in anticipation. His other distractions had gotten old quickly, he was ready for something new and ... fresh to play with.

~Jesse~

I sat there on the side of the road for a while. I blinked, sipped my cold coffee and just tried to breathe. The small Lawrence Kansas sign sat there, only 20 feet in front of me. Don't panic I told myself, just try and forget that you have no idea how you got here. I needed to turn around, and just go home. I drove a bit longer and noticed a turn off. I pulled down the long narrow road, feeling slightly creeped out by the headstones. I saw a dilapidated sign reading Stull Cemetery. Great, I thought. I'm going to be murdered in a cemetery. By zombies. I finally saw a clearing up ahead, thank you baby Jesus! I got my car halfway turned around when it died. What? No. No fucking way. I took a shaky breath and tried to start it. No. How was I out of gas? What the actual fuck? That's it. I was calling my sister. The sudden realization that I was calling my baby sister from Lawrence Kansas in a grave yard because I was out of gas, and my first thought was please God don't let her be drunk. I pulled out my phone, and that was the moment I decided panicking was ok. I had no signal, I'd have to get out of the car. At dusk. In a graveyard. Fuck my life. I stepped out slowly, praying to God, baby Jesus, Chuck Norris and whoever was listening that the zombies didn't eat me. Or that Cybermen didn't start crawling out of the graves. I walked around the car and focused my phone, unaware that I was being watched.

~Lucifer~

He had felt the car approaching and felt the cage open. He felt her now. He could almost smell her. He slipped the confines of the cage, and watched as a silver car entered the graveyard. It began to turn and with a brief thought from him it died. No fuel, no escape. He leaned against a tree and watched, enjoying the feel of her rising panic. He saw her slowly open the door, and gave her a brief once over. Brown hair, green eyes, freckles. Too short and too skinny, why did humans have to be so plain? Was he really that undeserving of an angelic mate? Was his father enjoying watching this? With a low snarl, he made his way towards her. Better something that nothing.

~Jesse~

I broke from glaring at my phone, hearing the inhuman noise from behind me. I spun around, expecting a brain eating zombie, but saw nothing. I jumped into my car and locked the doors. Hunching down and waiting. Silence, and nothing. I peeked my head up, and squinted into the darkness. I prayed it was my overactive imagination that saw the shadows moving, but it seemed like wherever I looked, there was something. I couldn't remember ever being this afraid before, I wanted to be home, safe, with my drunk sister.

"You know," a deep soft voice said from behind me "They say home is where the heart is." I couldn't even scream, terror had seized my heart. I turned slowly around in my seat and there was a man, just chilling there in the passenger seat. Like, just sitting there, and I was too scared to think, or to react. He sighed, slightly rolled his eyes and spoke. "I believe we got off to a bad start. Wasn't trying to terrify you speechless, although…" he leaned in closer, his blue eyes almost glowing, "It is a good look for you." He winked and sat back in the passenger seat. "I'm ready to go when you are, Jezebel." He leaned across my body and grabbed the seatbelt, securing it with a click. "Safety first, wouldn't want any harm to come to you, at least not yet." He sat back again and buckled his belt. "Drive." His voice was still eerily soft, but there was the whole fact that I was probably going to be raped and murdered by him, maybe driving would give me time to figure out an escape plan.

"It's not going to start." I heard my voice but it sounded strange in my ears, like my rational mind had taken a hiatus and was replaced by a terrified 3 year old kind of strange. He rolled his eyes and sighed noisily again, reached over and turned on the car. I stared stupidly at the full gas gauge. "But," I barely got the word out when he made a soft shhh noise at me. "I said drive, Jezebel."

I put the car into drive just as The Kill started playing. Thirty Seconds to Mars, I thought, at least I get to be raped and murdered listening to my favorite band. He made an eerie chuckle, and turned towards me. "I have no intention of murdering you. It would," he brushed my hair away from my face as he moved closer, "be counterproductive."

~Lucifer~

He watched her drive, freckles standing out even more against her paled face. He could feel her heart racing in her chest, smell the sweet scent of peaches and cream mixed with fear. She didn't seem to realize she was driving, making turns and going exactly the way he was directing her tiny human mind. He watched as she bit and sucked her bottom lip, a nervous habit that he found unsettling, because it caused him to think about how that mouth would taste. He wanted to bruise her pretty mouth, but he hadn't decided if he was going to do it with his fist first, or with his own mouth.

~Jesse~

I could feel him watching me, and couldn't stop from chewing my lip. My brain had caught up a bit, and I almost found obsessing over the fact that: 1. Rape was obviously still on the table. 2. Someone that knew me must have told him my name, and possibly how much I hated it when someone thought they were being cute by calling me Jezebel. My parents must have been hippies, naming me Jesse Belle. I focused on that thought, as I watched the dark highway in front of me. I tried to remember them, but as usual it was just a vague fuzzy memory.

"So you were abandoned as a child?" His voice cut through the quiet strains of Closer to the Edge. I squirmed slightly, his unwavering gaze made me feel suddenly hot. Really hot. I managed a deep breath, "Yes." Again his hand brushed through my hair. "And?" I felt myself compelled to tell him anything and everything. "And my mother died when I was two and by the time I was three my dad left me at my aunt's house and never came back. I was adopted and raised by my aunt and uncle. They became my parents and my baby cousin is like a sister to me." I blabbed on a bit more, and he watched me and listened, his face expressionless.

"So you were abandoned by your father." His hand had moved from my hair to my neck, his thumb tracing the line of my jaw. Again I felt a strange warm sensation in my stomach, the more he touched me the more it spread. He turned his eyes back to the road, and gestured with his free hand. "Turn here." I turned onto a gravel driveway, approaching an old abandoned looking farmhouse. I pulled up to the house and put the car in park, just as A Beautiful Lie started. He reached across and turned off the car, pocketing the keys with an almost deliberate gesture. He reached over and unclicked my seat belt, then he got out and headed around the car. I knew at this point there was nowhere I could go, we were so far from any civilization, and I was at his mercy.

~Lucifer~

He came around the car and looked at her through the car window. He could see the fear on her face, those pouty lips trembling. He opened the door with a deliberate slowness, and stretched out his hand. She hesitated, swallowed hard and put her small hand in his. She stepped out quickly, as if she knew resisting would only anger him. "Good girl." He led her up the steps and onto the front porch, pausing at the doorway. She looked up at him, trying to keep her body from and shaking and attempting to regain control of her erratic breathing. He knew his staring unnerved her, so continued to look down at her until she looked away, slightly shuffling her feet, but never once attempting to let go of his hand. He turned back to the front door and opened it, leading her in and making another deliberate display of locking it behind them. "Listen carefully, Jezebel, because I will not repeat myself." Her head snapped up, her green eyes wide and fearful. "You will not attempt to leave this house without my permission, or you will be punished. Do you understand?"

~Jesse~

Terror swept through every fiber of my being, but I found myself nodding. "Ye-yes." His grip tightened on my hand. "Yes I understand. I won't…" I felt tears stinging my eyes. "I won't leave." I stared at the floor, my vision blurred because of the tears. I felt a tug on my hand and I followed him through the entryway and down a hallway to the right. We stopped at the last door on the right, and he swung it open. He pushed me inside, and let go of my hand. "Get some sleep." And just like that, the door was closing and he was gone. I stood there and stared at the door for a minute, trying to make anything that had just happened make sense. Shaking my head, I turned and looked at the room.

There was a queen size bed on the left side of the room, hugging the wall. A desk in front of the window, and to my right was a dresser and another door. I found myself hoping that it was a bathroom, and I was not disappointed. I couldn't remember when I had last bathed or peed or really done anything. It was a decent size, with a claw foot tub and shower combo, the weird kind that just has an oval shower curtain wrapped around it. But as long as there was hot water? I turned it on and waited, again I was not disappointed. I started to get undressed, and then froze. What if he was waiting outside? But the steamy shower was beckoning me, and in the list of things I did not want to think about was that he could have overpowered me at any given time if he had wanted to be rapey. I stripped and climbed in and just stood there under the hot water and tried not to think. There was of course no soap in it, so I just stayed in there until I was really too exhausted to stand anymore. I opened the shower curtain, and noticed there were fresh towels on the sink, and pajamas, bathrobe and even slippers. I was actually to a point that I was more deliriously thankful than overly concerned that he had been in there with me. I dried off and wrapped my hair in a towel, put on the pajamas, robe and slippers and headed towards the bed. I was walking past the desk and stopped in my tracks. Deliriously tired was no match for my stomach, which spotted the plate of food sitting there. And not just any food, but my favorite food. A giant plate of Chicken Alfredo with a side of garlic bread, green beans with mayo on them, and a glass of both water and milk. I yanked out the chair and started devouring the food. I didn't think food could taste this good, like mana from heaven. I almost licked the plate when I was done. I pulled the towel off my hair and wiped my mouth and hands with it, then walked back to the bathroom to hang it up. Either this guy was a ninja, or else I just hadn't noticed the toothbrush and toothpaste at the sink before. I brushed my teeth and practically crawled over to the bed and fell instantly asleep.

~Lucifer~

He watched her bathe, and again he was torn between the need to hurt her and the irritating desire to kiss that pink mouth and touch every inch of her. He felt disgusted with himself for desiring her, a pathetic human, like some piece of trash his father had thrown his way. What kind of mate would this scrap of a girl be for an archangel such as himself? His pride was the one thing that had kept him from defiling his body with hers. But part of him knew it was only a short time before his need to claim her as his mate would be the only thing on his mind, pride be damned. He knew she needed food, and as he left her in the shower he had planned only giving her a small meal, but the part of him that desired her won out. He left her favorites, and leaned against the door, hidden, to watch. He told himself it wasn't pleasurable to see how happy the food had made her, that he really didn't care how comfortable the bed was for her, and he definitely had no desire to watch the tiny annoying human girl sleep. He questioned himself as he stood by her bed, watching her face soften as she slept, and failed miserably at resisting the urge to brush her brown curls out of her face. She sighed softly as he stroked her cheek, and found himself sitting on the bed next to her. He was fighting the deep rage he had to just snap her neck. It would be easy, she was so fragile… but his fingers betrayed him and only stroked her throat, her collarbone, and he found himself unbuttoning the top of her pajamas, so he could caress the top of her breasts. A soft moan escaped her as she slept, and as his fingertips found her nipple, he felt lust replacing his rage. It took all his effort, but he moved quickly off the bed and headed towards the door. He was at war with himself, and he tried to strengthen his resolve to not give in to his desire for her.

~Jesse~

Had I ever slept this good in my life I wondered as I yawned and stretched. The feeling died quickly as I sat up and looked, and remembered. My stomach was informing me that something important was happening over in the direction of the desk, and why was I still sitting in bed? I slid my feet into the slippers and wandered over to the desk. Ok, so he was a so far haven't raped you yet ninja who could terrify you with a look and read your mind and knew what you wanted to eat and could also cook it to perfection kind of kidnapper. Again, my favorite breakfast foods. Waffles, with raspberry jam and real maple syrup, a truckload of bacon, a large glass of milk and water, and thank you baby Jesus and Chuck Norris, there was some flatbread and garlic hummus. I took my time and enjoyed all the food, again almost wanting to lick the plates when I was done. I got up and made my way to the bathroom, and along with the complementary toothpaste and toothbrush, there was a dress and undergarments hanging from a hangar in there. And shoes. I tried to remind myself that I was technically a hostage, but it was becoming hard to do. So far he had made veiled threats, but hadn't made any attempt to hurt me. I was confused, but determined to escape. I knew I had to get away, because a gilded cage is still a cage.

I put on the dress, and stockings, shoes. Brushing my teeth, I pondered how I was going to go about getting away. First I was going to need to know the layout of the house. I walked over to the bedroom door, and tried to quench the shiver of fear. He had said not to leave the house, and I could stick to that, for now. I opened the door slowly, and headed down the hallway, my Mary Janes making an echoing noise. At the end of the hallway the foyer and front door were to my left, with an archway to my right that had the amazing smell of fresh brewed coffee coming from it. Right it is I thought, heading into the small and brightly lit kitchen. There was a stove and refrigerator to my right the sink in front of me and on the counter to the left was a coffee pot, sputtering out the last drops into a giant pot. There was a large pink mug next to it, which I guessed was for me. Yeah coffee, I thought as I took a sip. Again, the best coffee I had ever tasted. It seemed everything here was just for my pleasure, and I found it eerily comforting, and also slightly terrifying. I still had not seen my captor since last night, yet there were signs of him everywhere. I looked to my left and saw a table with four chairs, and sat down. There was a sliding door that let out to a large unkempt yard, and behind me towards the front of the house was a cozy living room, it reminded me a bit of my grams house. I stared at the coffee, and again wondered where he was, and thought about my escape.

~Lucifer~

Again he watched. She had enjoyed the breakfast, and he was troubled by her need to still escape. Hadn't he given in to her every whim? He gave her the food she wanted, something nice to wear, coffee, and yet still she was being treacherous in her thoughts of leaving him. His fingers itched to dig into her pale freckled skin. Rage and lust battled as he watched her mouth, her hands, found his gaze wandering to the swell of her breasts, her tiny waist, and the plump curve of her bottom. He thought about kissing her, parting those thighs of hers and claiming her. His rage told him to beat her, watch her beg and scream, and curve his fingers around her neck until her last breath left her body. She was just another piece of human filth, after all, wasn't she? He moved closer, and the fresh smell of peaches and cream hit his nose. He stood there, frozen and unseen, watching the emotions play across her face. Why wasn't she happy? He could give her anything she desired, but he would not relinquish her freedom. His lust and need to mate her was surfacing, just the scent of her was causing his body to respond in ways that both fascinated and sickened him. He wanted to kiss that sweet mouth and taste her skin, to feel her under his body. He wondered at the sounds she would make as he took her. His pride surfaced again and he also wanted to hate her, to destroy her and the weakness she made him feel. He watched her rise and she moved within inches of him, he could feel the heat of her body and her scent overpowered him. She set the cup down on the counter, and sighed.

"I trust you slept well." His voice from behind me was so soft, almost like a caress. He was close enough that I could feel his breath on skin. I turned around slowly and looked at him. I hadn't realized how tall he was until then. His blue eyes were fathomless, his short blonde hair chaos, and his mouth, I was watching his mouth and thought about kissing it. I couldn't explain what was happening inside my body, but I felt a slow heat in my belly, same as before. It felt like a fire meant to consume me. I found myself stepping closer, and now we were inches apart, our mouths even closer. My hands found his chest first, then they began roaming down and around, my fingers sliding under his shirt and onto his back. I went on my tiptoes and brushed my lips to his, that white hot heat burning inside me. He didn't respond to my kiss, and I opened my eyes to look into his. They were so bright blue they seemed to glow. His hands grabbed my upper arms and a growl escaped his lips. "Take your hands off me, Jezebel." I yanked my hands away, a sudden rush of anger hitting me. "That isn't MY NAME!" I was inches from him but felt the need to scream it into his face. "It's Jesse!" The sudden change in expression on his face made me instantly regret screaming into it.

He gave an almost amused smile to her, and watched as she paled and could no longer meet his gaze. He tightened his grip on her arms and watched with pleasure as she winced in pain. "You pathetic little human, you really think I care what your name is?" He let go with his right arm and began dragging her towards the bedroom. He was about to teach the little piece of trash some manners.

I struggled as he drug me into the bedroom, more afraid now than before. He shoved me towards the bed and turned and locked the door. I watched as he slowly made his way towards me, and I found myself backing up, until I felt the bed hit the back of my thighs. "Please don't hurt me." I whimpered as I felt tears began to burn my eyes.

He watched her fighting tears, and again his emotions raged, a deep need to comfort her hit him, and before he could stop himself he was pulling her into his arms. He pressed his face into her hair, breathing in her scent. Shhh, he murmured into her hair. He stroked her back and began placing soft kisses into her hair, her temple, he tilted her chin up and kissed the tears from her cheeks. She sniffled, and offered up her mouth to him. His desire to mate her rushed forward and he claimed her mouth and kissed her breathless. She gasped when he broke the kiss, her eyes wide. He could feel the warmth rushing through her body, could feel her desire for him building. He felt his cock stiffen, and he grabbed her bottom and ground his hips into hers as he kissed her again. When the kiss broke apart his mouth moved to her neck, and he lifted her up easily and carried her onto the bed with him. She lay under him panting, eyes filled with desire. His need for her was almost too much to bear, and he reached under her dress and tore off her panties. He slammed his mouth back into hers, yanking the top of her dress down and squeezing her breast eagerly. He shoved her thighs apart as his mouth attacked her neck, he could hear her eager moans and gasps. With a quick thought he was naked, his large erection already dripping pre-come. He fingered her soaking slit, and groaned at how wet she was for him. He fisted his cock as he looked into her eyes, needing to know she ready. She grabbed the back of his head and devoured his mouth as she eagerly lifted her hips into him. He released his cock and with one hard stroke was buried inside her. She threw her head back as she cried out in pleasure. He grabbed her hip and the back of her hair as he fucked her, hard and deep and unrelenting. Her hips snapped up to meet each powerful thrust, her cries and screams of pleasure were music to him, he felt his grace building up, and could feel they were both on the edge of release. He drove into her a bit harder, and with a few more thrusts he felt her orgasm rush through her body and his followed. He felt his wings unfurl and his grace pour through her, and he placed his hand on the underside of her left breast and left his claiming mark. He rolled over and pulled her with him, she collapsed forward onto his chest. He lay there panting and listening to her ragged breath. He could feel the bright light of her soul, her humanity, and knew she could feel his grace. For the first time since leaving heaven, he felt whole again.

I felt his fingers trailing along my back, but my attention was elsewhere. I stared, then turned and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. "Are you all right?" he whispered, caressing my face. "Yes, I just can't hold back the urge to say this anymore." He gave me a curious look. "My, what big wings you have."


	2. Chapter 2

~ Jesse ~

It had been two days, of very little talk and constant sex. I wasn't able to drag much out of him, other than yes, he was an archangel, and yes he was Lucifer. He had called me his mate, whatever that really meant I couldn't say. Aside from the giant handprint under my left breast. I was in the bathroom looking at it, and ran my fingers over it. I looked like a tattoo, with some strange sigils where the palm of the hand was. I was also hyper aware of his presence, and his mood. I had gotten to referring his to his mood in stoplight colors. Mainly because he had three moods, green light: want you, need you, rainbows and unicorns. Yellow light: do whatever he tells me so he doesn't get pissed, diffuse the situation as soon as possible. And my personal favorite, red light: running won't save you, something about his eternal burning hatred of human kind, you will pay for pissing me off.

His current mood from wherever he was in the house was green. So I felt safe enough to stand with my shirt off and check out the handprint. I still didn't understand how someone who seemed so intent on enjoying themselves between my legs would also go all red light by walking in on me undressed. I sighed and put my shirt back on over my head. I was deliberately stalling in here, because I wanted to ask him if I could have my phone back so I could tell my sister I was alive at least.

~ Lucifer ~

He could feel her approaching the sliding door, and could sense her trepidation. She waited inside, he was pleased she hadn't attempted to leave the house. His back was to her, and he could almost see her standing there, shuffling her feet and eyes darting between him and the floor. He was finally beginning to feel a bit freer of his constant desire to bed her, yet it was still there, toying in the back of his mind.

~ Jesse ~

I knew he knew I was there, and his ignoring me wasn't helping. I debated opening the door, then decided I liked my life. I settled instead for tapping my nails against the glass door. He crossed his arms against his chest as he turned around, I felt my breath hitch. Standing in the sun, the light reflecting off his brilliant wings and his eyes glowing slightly, he was sexy, in the most dangerous possible way. My fight or flight had been on overload, and he had barely taken one step forward when I was spinning on my heel to run. And yes, I know in my rational mind he's an archangel, but I couldn't help myself, and I knew somewhere deep down he enjoyed watching me try.

~ Lucifer ~

She was panting when she ran into the bedroom, watching the door as she back away, until she backed right into him. She cried out as his arms encircled her, pulling her trembling body against his chest. "Going somewhere?" Lucifer let her turn around slowly in his arms so she was facing him. She gently placed her hands on his chest and looked up at him pleadingly. "What." He slid his hand into her hair. "Do." Hands tightening, pulling hair harder. "You." Her whimpering in pain. "Want?"

"Please Lucifer!" She gasped at the pain. "You're hurting me."

He let go and shoved her onto the floor. "I have been beyond kind to you at this point, try my patience again and you will find out how much I can hurt you." He calmly walked out of the room, leaving the door open.

~ Jesse ~

Yellow light, he had left the door open. I suddenly hated the part of myself that was about to go running to him, that wanted to beg at his feet for forgiveness, and especially disliked the part of myself that wanted to feel his touch. I got up off the floor quickly, and found him sitting on the couch his arm draped across like an open invitation for me. I walked over hesitantly, and slowly sat beside him. Every bit of my soul was aching for him, and before I could stop myself I pressed my face into his chest and wrapped my arms around him. I clung to him and breathed in his scent, feeling so relaxed against him.

He chuckled softly. "Green light?" I made a hmphh noise and scooted in closer to him, nuzzling his neck. His fingers stroked my back lightly, and I sighed contentedly. I tried not to think about earlier, calling my sister could wait another day, as long as he was happy with me.

~ Lucifer ~

Her warm breath against his neck was beginning to irritate him, causing his body to respond to her, the feel of her against him, her hands, breasts, and every other little part of her touching him made him want to mate her. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the couch. Of course her tiny little human brain took this as a sign that he wanted her to touch him further, her small hands slipping under his shirt, her fingers sliding across his chest and grazing his nipple.

~ Jesse ~

"Don't touch me" his voice had a husky tone to it, and I watched his tongue dart out as he licked his lips. I moved closer, sliding myself onto his lap, and slid my other hand up his shirt. His hips shifted under me, and I could feel him becoming more than a little interested. I slid his shirt up and kissed his ribs, dragging my mouth up to the pink bud of his nipple and circled it with my tongue. He groaned and his hands went to my waist. "Stop," he whispered as he rocked his hips up, his hands tightening on my hips.

"Shhh," I murmured. His eyes opened, I could see the desire burning in them. "Let me take care of you this time." He watched as I moved my mouth lower, slowly sliding off his lap as I placed small kisses down to his navel. I slowly unbuttoned his pants, kissing and nibbling the skin above his boxers. I knew that I was the only person he had ever, as he so eloquently put it, 'defiled' himself with. So I was proceeding as slow as I could. I got his pants undone, and looked up at him. "Lift your hips for me." His eyes were dark and filled with lust, and he growled as he lifted them. At first the growling thing had freaked me a bit, but I had come to realize it meant he wanted me, badly.

Once his pants were off, I slid my hands up his powerful thighs, and up until they were at the top of his boxers. I pulled them over and off of his massive erection, and looked up at him again. A deeper snarl, and he lifted his hips quickly. I could sense his urgency, but I was slightly in awe of him, his large frame sprawled out before me, he looked so beautiful and delicious it shook me to my core. I licked my lips and placed my hands onto his hips, leaning in slowly, taking in the scent of his skin, the tantalizing view of his cock, throbbing and dripping with pre-come. I slowly circled my hand around him, and licked a long stripe from base to the tip. He hissed and growled, arching his head back into the couch. "More, you will give me more now" I eagerly complied, circling the tip of him with my tongue before taking more of him into my mouth. I sucked and hollowed my cheeks, stroking him with my hand, and gently squeezed his balls with my other hand. I could hear his breath become ragged, the only other sound beside a growl or another demand for 'more'.

~ Lucifer ~

He looked down at her, pink lips stretched around him, eyes closed and the sounds of her moaning. He felt a hot rush of pleasure, yes, this is where she belonged, on her knees servicing him. He slid his hand into her hair, a deep growl emanating from his chest as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of her whorish little mouth on him. He felt his stomach and balls tighten, hissing 'more' as he bucked his hips slightly. He felt her sucking harder, stroking, moaning like a bitch in heat for his cock. He snarled as he came, his body convulsing, wings shuddering from the pleasure. He lay there, eyes closed.

~ Jesse ~

I swallowed the last of his come and gasped for air. I looked up at him, body relaxed, eyes closed. I leaned my head into his thigh and just watched him, a small smile on my face.

~ Gabriel ~

"Sooo… I'd ask if I'm interrupting something, but since you two love birds seem all finished up and cozy, I'll take it as a no."

~ Jesse ~

I turned quickly, and stared at the two men standing there. The one who had spoken radiated power similar to Lucifer, the other taller man behind him I guessed was human. The shorter man snapped his fingers and a cherry sucker appeared, and his golden eyes stared into me, the same power, yes, but I didn't feel afraid of him.

He smirked and waggled his eyebrows. "Because you have no reason to be?" Great, I thought, another mind reader. He laughed and I heard Lucifer chuckle. I was going to give myself whiplash looking back and forth at them.

Lucifer caught my hand as he stood, and I followed. I noticed he was dressed and gave a disappointed sigh before I could stop myself.

This caused the gold eyed guy, archangel I presumed, to laugh even harder. He turned to the taller man behind him, and whispered something I couldn't make out. The taller one had a pretty epic bitchface going on, and looked like he wanted to get the hell out of here, like yesterday.

I felt Lucifer's arm wrap around my waist, pulling me in. Yellow light, my brain told me. "Gabriel, Sam, how good to see you both, alive and well." I could sense the tension between the two archangels, and realized quickly why Sam had that look on his face.

~ Gabriel ~

"Relax." He whispered softly to his mate. He watched the possessive posturing of his brother, as he looked the girl up and down.

"Yep, Luci, I am alive and Sammy is well, so nice of you to notice. His eyes went back to the girl. Pretty, curly brown hair, big green eyes, cute little freckled face. He decided he liked her, but he was sure as hell not going to admit it was mainly because she could down an archangel's cock like it was her fucking job or something.

"I see we both found ourselves mates." He slid his hand into Sam's.

~ Jesse ~

"Mate?" I blurted out. The three of them all looked at me simultaneously. Lucifer with a long suffering sigh, Sam with a hot blush, and Gabriel with his sucker dangling out of his mouth eyebrows waggling again.

"Yes indeed," he paused and looked at Lucifer. "Am I allowed to ask what her name is?"

Oh dear baby Jesus I needed to beat Lucifer to answering Gabr- "It's Jezebel"

Sam "Wow"

Gabriel "Really?"

Me "Lucifer!"

He turned and looked down at me. My protest died in my throat, and my being so very mature, I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

~ Lucifer ~

He watched her little huffy pouting act, gave her bottom a hard swat, she squealed and grabbed her bottom, Gabriel almost choked on his sucker laughing, and Sam almost looked like he was about to grin. She whimpered still rubbing her bottom and with a hmphh leaned back into him, her arm circling his waist.

He turned back to his brother. "You still haven't said why you and your … mate … are here Gabriel." Gabriel sucked on the cherry lolly for a moment. "Balthazar wanted to extend his services to your mate, should the need arise."

~ Jesse ~

Again I found myself unable to control my mouth. "Services?" The three of them didn't look as surprised this time. Yet I felt Lucifer stiffen against me, oh shit, red light, red light, abort, abort. Gabriel looked at Lucifer coolly, then almost sympathetically at me. "Yes, Jezebel, Balthy just wants to make sure that when you have..."

Lucifer cut him off. "That's enough, Brother. I can assure you we will not now, nor ever require the services of Balthazar." He was practically sneering. Gabriel shrugged. "Suit yourself. But keep in mind the offer is open."

Gabriel turned to me, and again gave that sympathetic look. "It was a pleasure, Jesse. But Sammy and I need to head home now." He reached over and grabbed Sam's hand. "Goodbye Luci, as always it was a pleasure." I barely had time to blink and they were gone.

I looked up at Lucifer. He was still rigid, his face expressionless. "Lu?" I whispered, concerned that my mate was unhappy, and I had no idea why. "Go to our room, and wait for me there." I went to move away from him, but his hand was still firmly on my waist, fingernails digging in slightly. I swallowed my fear, and looked back up at him. "Unless you'd like me to stay with you?" he said nothing. "Lu?" I questioned. He still hadn't let go, and his nails dug in a bit deeper. His eyes were focused on the spot where Gabriel and Sam had been. I slid my arms back around him, and leaned my cheek against his side. "Lucifer, you know I would never leave you. You are my mate, and if I can do anything for you?" I asked. "What could you possibly do for me, human?" He looked down at me.

I snapped, that was fucking it, the last fucking straw. I jerked away and glared at him. "Then why the fuck did you fucking mate with me?!" I screamed, rage and hurt fueling the fire. "Why?! Out of every damn person and angel on the planet, why me?" I was beyond hysterical, tears streaming down my face. I sobbed and blindly reached for him, clutching his shirt and weeping into his chest. "Why? Lucifer, please, please just say something." I clung to him, trying to find some measure of comfort. Everything in me, every fiber of my being ached for him. And he didn't want me. It felt like my heart was breaking, like some part of me was slowly dying inside.

I let go of him and slumped to the floor, hugging my knees to my chest, sobs wracking my body. I wanted the pain to go away, to just stop.

Lucifer stood frozen, the realization that she had somehow managed to shut him out, that he could no longer feel the soft light emanating from her soul, had struck him like a physical blow. She was hurting and he couldn't feel it. All he could feel was the emptiness, the same dark lonely feeling he had felt when God had shut him out of heaven, only magnified. Not again, he thought panic and fear welling inside him. He would not lose his home again.

He dropped to his knees beside her, gathering her fragile shaking body into his arms. He carried her to their room pulling her into him as got onto the bed. She was still weeping, almost soundlessly, and it struck terror in him. He had damaged the only good gift his Father had given him, and he prayed he would be able to make it right. He tightened his arms around her, her face pressed into his chest. He closed his eyes and concentrated, stretching out his wings and wrapping her in them, pressing his grace into her.

I had never felt so alone in my life, darkness swimming at the edge of my vision. I welcomed it, that end to the pain. I thought I imagined it at first, a small pinpoint of light and warmth, breaching the encroaching darkness. I fought with myself, it would be so easy to just embrace the dark, to quit. But the small light called to me, familiar. I realized what it was, small tendrils of Lucifer's grace, reaching for me, beckoning me to come back. I turned back to the darkness, I knew coming back to him meant pain, heart ache. The light flared, surrounding me, demanding. I reached out for it, for him. I opened my eyes and saw his pain-filled blue eyes, wet with tears. He buried his face in my neck, hands, wings and grace surrounding me.

"Don't," he gasped "Don't ever leave me alone again." "Never," I whispered into his hair. I tilted his face up to mine, pressing our foreheads together. "I love you, love you so much it hurts." His eyes spoke volumes as his lips captured mine. Soft and slow we kissed, hands roaming each other, hips grinding, the only sounds soft gasps and growls. His breath was hot in my ear, murmuring words in Enochian, as his hands slid under my shirt. "Need you," he gasped, his mouth finding mine. I pulled away just enough to start pulling off my shirt, stripping naked in record time. He watched, eyes widening, as I began undressing him next. I pressed him back into the bed, moving slowly on top of him. His baby blue eyes never left mine, my hand reaching between us, stroking his rock hard length.

Lucifer watched her and it was like he was seeing her for the first time. He felt her small hands encircle him, her touch gentle yet insistent. She was poetry in motion, beautiful, her face, her mouth, the swell of her breasts. He felt like he couldn't get enough air as she gently guided him into her, her eyes fluttering closed and a throaty moan escaping her as she slid down onto him. He groaned and his hands circled her slender waist, sliding down to squeeze her bottom. She whimpered, as she rode him, her head falling back, his name sounding like the sweetest prayer on her lips. He caught her hips and rolled his hips up into her, and when her eyes met his all he saw was love. He pulled her down and crushed her lips in the sweetest kiss, rolling over so he was atop her, tasting her neck, the hollow of her throat, his mouth working its way to her nipple where he gently sucked and teased. "Lucifer," she gasped, nails digging in his back. He thrust forward harder, deeper. "Lu," she whimpered, arching her hips into each hard thrust, "So close, please..." he growled in response, fucking her in earnest, her hands delving into his wings, he was so close, he could feel the tidal wave of pleasure building between them. He pressed his face into her neck, his thrusting almost erratic as they came, his grace surging out in a brilliant light, his name on her lips.

He pulled her back into his arms, her small frame tucked into his. He wrapped his wings around them both, and nuzzled her ear, whispering, "I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

~ Gabriel ~

"Everything all right?" Sam asked, arm circling around his mate and pulling him close. Gabriel just looked at his phone, rereading the text message. He shoved the phone back into his pocket and leaned up to give Sam a quick kiss. 

"Not exactly sure Sammy-kins, but I need to pay a visit to my brother. Maybe you should stay here?" 

Sam didn't have to ask which brother, and he felt knots in his stomach at the thought of Gabriel going alone, and why did Lucifer need to talk to him after almost 6 months of silence? If Lucifer tried anything, if he hurt Gabriel again… 

"Hey!" Gabriel grabbed Sammy's face and looked up at him. "It's not like that. He said for me to bring Balthy also." It took a second for that to sink in, and Sam just shook his head. He gave Gabriel a lingering kiss. "Never say never?" Gabe laughed, "I'll be back home soon Samsquatch."

~ Jesse ~

"You're pacing, again." I informed him. He turned and leaned against the sink counter and sighed. "I am sure they will be here soon Lu." I got up from the table and made my way to him, slowly circling my arms around him and nuzzling his chest. He pulled me tight against him, pressing his face in my hair.

It had been rough, us getting to this point. The past six months had been like a roller coaster, the kind that is breathtaking at one moment, then completely terrifying at the next. He had actually started opening up to me, and hadn't made any 'pathetic human' slurs in over three months, and it had been over a month since we had really fought. I also knew that we were not out of the woods yet, he still refused to let me have any human contact, aside from the one phone call to my sister.

Explaining the truth to her would have been impossible, so I simply told her that I had met 'someone' and had gone to Vegas and gotten married. I told her we needed time to decide if we were going to 'work things out' or not. She had taken it surprisingly well, and I told her I would call the family closer to Christmas. The fact that she swallowed all that crap was surprising, although I suspect a little angelic influence may have been involved.

I felt him tense against me and saw his eyes narrow slightly as he looked past me towards the dining room. I turned and saw Gabriel standing behind us, along with another angel. Blue-eyed and blonde-haired, wearing a grey V-neck shirt with a black blazer over it. He smiled at me, and avoided eye contact with my mate.

"You must be Jesse, I'm Balthazar, and it is pleasure to finally meet you."

"It's good to meet you too!" I decided I was going to have to be the one talking, since my mate was still tense and tight lipped. "And I'm glad you came back to visit us Gabriel."

Gabriel grinned, his gold eyes sparkling. "Well, you are my favorite sister." I giggled, I found I really liked him, his easy going manner and the fact that Lu seemed to not hate him with the burning passion like he did pretty much everyone else.

"Balthazar." I was almost startled when Lu finally spoke. "I have no intention of causing you harm, you are welcome in my home." His voice was almost monotone, but something unspoken passed between them, and they all seemed to relax.

Balthazar nodded, and gave me a basic explanation of the whole baby thing. I was still a bit in shock that Lu had mentioned it in the first place, but not opposed to the idea. It was a bit surreal though, I was standing in a kitchen chatting with an angel about possibly having a baby with the devil.

~good, better, bad~

It was a few weeks later, and I had been noticing something a bit weird. Weird being that things were going really good, maybe it was because Lu was being, well, nice. Like I am a normal man nice. And, it was starting to freak me out.

I walked into the kitchen and he handed me my coffee, kissing my cheek. I took the coffee, and sighed, looking up at him. "Lu, can I ask you something?" He nodded, and we walked over to the table and sat, facing each other. "This may sound, I don't know, strange I guess? But you" I paused, looking everywhere but at him, "you've been acting really… nice lately."

"And this bothers you?" He reached over and took my hand. "I thought this is what you wanted. To be content." I shifted in my seat, trying not to think too hard about the whole situation. Too late, I realized, as his grip on my hand suddenly tightened. I looked up and noticed a flicker of something dark behind his blue eyes. Startled, I tried to pull my hand away. His grip tightened, and a cold smile was on his lips. 

"Bad girl" he whispered, sending cold chills down my spine. "I told you not to even think about trying to leave this house." 

I whimpered, fighting the fear that was crawling up my spine. "Lu, I wasn't, I just…"

He snarled, and leapt up, dragging me along and sending the coffee cup shattering to the floor. I tried to pull away, begging him to let go. He yanked and spun me around so my back was to his chest, pinning me against him. "You are mine, and you really think you can get away?" His voice was low and dangerous, and I trembled against him. 

"Lucifer" I stopped struggling "Lu, please" I gasped as his grip got even tighter "Please don't do this" 

He gave a humorless laugh. "But isn't this what you really desire of me?" his voice hot in my ear, and my body responded, my nipples aching for his touch, everything south of my belly button filling with a fiery heat. 

"Please" I could feel him hard against me, and I writhed against him "Please Lu, I need you" his teeth dug into my neck, biting deep until I cried out, eager for more.

I was suddenly sent sprawling onto the floor, I whimpered and looked up at him, and I felt my breath leave my body. He was naked, wings spread, eyes dark and dangerous. The cold floor against my bottom and the realization that I was naked also, splayed out before him. My breath hitched as he walked slowly towards me, and I couldn't move, not that I wanted to. He knelt between my legs, hands sliding across my knees and down my thighs. 

"Such a good little whore for me" my face burned and I felt a rush of heat between my legs. 

"Lucifer, please" he slapped my face, just hard enough to sting my cheek. 

"My whore will speak when spoken to" his nails dug into my thighs as he yanked my legs further apart and leaned down over me. I whimpered and bit my lip, watching as his mouth descended towards my breast. He grazed it with his teeth, then bit, making me cry out.

He growled as his hands slid to my hips, and I almost blacked out as he thrust his cock inside me, burying himself to the hilt. "Whore" he growled in my ear as he fucked me, hard and uncaring, nails digging in. I bucked and arched my hips as he thrust, my hands fisting the lower parts of his wings. 

"Lucifer" I screamed his name as pleasure caused my body to arch up off the floor, body shuddering as I came. His teeth sank into my neck as he came, and his nails raked my back. We lay there, gasping, our labored breaths the only sound, save for one.

Gabriel's amused voice, saying, "I really need to work on my timing…"

~Gabriel~

Gabriel flew in, and almost, almost flew right back out. But he couldn't help stop watching Jesse, her body arching under his brother's, the sound of her screaming his name as her orgasm ripped through her. Fuck, he thought, am I really about to go through with this?

~Jesse~

I was not exactly surprised when I looked up and saw Gabriel, an amused grin on his face. Lucifer propped himself up on one elbow, still inside me, and gave his brother an equally amused look. I wondered for a brief moment when it had become okay in my life to just lay naked on the floor under one archangel while he was chatting in Enochian with another.

~Lucifer~

Yes brother? He asked in Enochian, absentmindedly sliding his hands across Jesse's breast and down her ribs. Lucifer watched Gabriel's eyes follow his hands, then he looked back up. 

Gabriel sighed. You know why I am here? 

Lucifer nodded, giving his mate's hip a squeeze that caused her to whimper, and watched Gabriel's eyes widen slightly. He chuckled and fixed his ice blue eyes onto Gabriel. 

You know Gabriel, I think you still miss how close we once were… 

Gabriel stiffened slightly. I have a mate now brother, and so do you. I was hoping we could discuss something, perhaps come to an agreement. We both know that Jesse is one of the few angelic mates that can produce children.

Lucifer moved with alacrity, leaving a now clothed Jesse grabbing onto to him for support as she tried to remain standing. She huffed and poked his side, and he cupped her face and kissed her deeply, keeping his eyes fixed on Gabriel the entire time. He saw his brother look away, but Lucifer knew it wasn't out of modesty. He tightened his grip Jesse and smiled at Gabriel. "Brother, I think if you want her help you should ask her yourself."

~Jesse~

I looked quizzically at Gabriel, wondering what an archangel would need my help for. "Gabriel?" 

He looked away for a moment, and I waited. He raked his hands through his hair. 

"Jesse, you remember what Balthazar told you? About angelic children?" I nodded. "Well" he seemed to be struggling to find the right words, "The thing he may not have mentioned is that only certain humans are able to produce angelic offspring. Not many of them have the soul or stamina for it." 

Oh look, I thought, 2+2=4, and the Archangel Gabriel is asking me to have a baby for him and Sammy. "So, you want me to be a surrogate for you and Sam." My life is weird. Weird weird weird…

"It's a bit more complicated than that" Lu said quietly, looking intensely at Gabriel. "Isn't it brother?" 

My voice squeaked. "Complicated? Like how complicated?" I tightened my grip on Lu, weird I thought again, just fucking weird…

Gabriel looked a bit, well nervous, he licked his lips and stared at me intensely with those golden eyes. "If you say yes and Lucifer agrees, it means we'd" he paused again, searching for the right words, "We'd sort of all be mated together. Lucifer, you, me, Sammy. You are the only one of us who could give our family children."

"Oh." It was all my brain could come up with. I looked at Gabriel, really looked at him. I found myself wondering what he'd be like, would he be as rough and demanding as his brother? Seeing how tender he was with Sammy I found myself hoping he wasn't. And was I actually considering this as a possibility? I mean yes, I wanted children. But it seemed Lu really could care less either way, and I could see Sammy and Gabriel being very loving fathers. I broke out of my musings and looked up at my mate. He seemed relaxed, almost as if he had been expecting this. He smiled at me, and nodded. It hit me that he wanted me to say yes, but I couldn't help but think there was a lot more going on that I didn't understand. I took a deep breath, and looked at Gabriel, who had the same smile as his brother, because they already knew my answer.

"Yes, Gabriel, my answer is yes."


	4. Chapter 4

~Four in the bed~

At least Sam looks as nervous as I feel, I thought. We were standing in the biggest bedroom I had ever seen, and the bed was enormous. It was big enough to sleep at least 8 men Sammy's size. I was standing between Lu and Sammy, with Gabriel standing in front of us. 

He winked at me. "I already explained this all to Sammy, but I really need to make sure you are okay with it. Not just because as angels we need your consent, but because it is a pretty big step for someone like you. Sammy has spent his whole life around supernatural things, and it's easy for him to understand." He waggled his eyebrows at Sammy, and I saw a blush appear on his face.

Lucifer kissed my temple. "Are you sure?" Was I? I was about to have another Archangel claim me as his mate while my mate was fucking Sammy in the bed right next to me. And then me and Sammy… 

Sure, I thought, ready as I will ever be. "Yes" I'm sure my voice cracked a bit, "I'm ready Gabriel."

Gabriel gently took my hand pulling me towards him. I looked up and his eyes looked like liquid gold, I felt his hand slide around me and pull me close. I closed my eyes as his lips brushed mine, gently at first then deeper. His mouth was sweet, and my body tingled down to my toes as his tongue danced against mine. He pulled away just enough to look into my eyes, a softer more real smile playing across his lips. He led me over to the bed, slowly, and began undressing me. His mouth follows his hands, and my fingers run through his hair. He picked me up and we lay on the bed together, with a snap he is naked beside me, and he's beautiful.

He radiates power in the same manner as Lu, but his vessel is smaller, more toned than muscled, my hands slide across his chest and wrap around his neck. All reservation gone, I press myself into his naked form, feeling how hard he is against me. Again his lips search and find mine, his hands whisper across my skin. It's a slow burn, getting hotter as our bodies grind into each other. "Want to taste you" he whispers, and I tangle my hands in his hair as his mouth makes its way slowly down my body. His lips brush against my damp entrance, like a chaste kiss, then his tongue slips between my folds and my head arches back, gasping his name.

From the other side of the bed I hear Sammy moaning Lucifer's name, and I don't have to look to know where Lu's mouth is. It's as if the archangels are moving as one, together and yet apart, their hands and mouths breaking us down, fueling the desire that burns through us. Gabriel, his mouth reclaiming mine, I taste myself on his tongue, and feel his thick cock pressing into me, slowly, like sweetest torture.

"Gabriel" I whimper, "Gabriel please…" his lips brush my ear "I've got you, shhh, Jesse, so beautiful, so perfect for me…" his slow thrusts finally begin to quicken, but still so deep, rocking his hips and hitting my sweet spot each time. I moan eagerly as he moves faster, hands squeezing my hips and lips on mine. I feel the pleasure building, the slow burn now a raging fire inside me, and I can't get enough of him inside me, he's moaning my name, and our bodies shudder as we come together, crying out each others names as we hit our peak. He presses his face into my neck, murmuring soft words in Enochian. I nuzzle into his chest, fingers lazily carding through his wings.

I didn't want to move, not because I couldn't but because I was more than a bit nervous about the last part of this process. It's one thing to have sex, when the people, or angels, next to you were having sex. And sex with Sammy alone I can manage. But now it was Sammy and I who needed to come together, while Gabriel and Lucifer laid on either side and watched.

Gabriel moved off the top of me just as I felt Sammy reach for me. I turned my body towards him, and I could see the desire in his eyes, and I remembered how Gabriel said he was more used to this kind of thing. You lead, I thought as Sammy pressed against me, his mouth descending onto mine, and I'll follow.

His kiss was deep and demanding, but not forceful. I felt the raw human power of him, my hands eagerly sliding across his muscled chest, down his abdomen. He squeezed my ass, and with a quick motion pulled me on top of him. I knew my face was red, and I avoided looking to my left or right as I positioned myself above his erection. Two could play at this game. I slid my hand between us, never breaking eye contact, and licked my lips as I grazed my nails up his shaft. He gasped, eyes wide, and his hips bucked slightly. I smiled, leaning down so my face was hovering above his, and I gripped his cock and tightened my hand around him as I spoke. "Something you want from me Sammy?" The war for dominance had begun.

He growled and fisted my hair. "Yes, bitch, for to ride me like a good little cock slut." I hissed and slapped his face. 

"I'd like to see you try and make me, Sammykins." Sammy grabbed me and I was being rolled back over, him on top, and I managed to squirm just enough to pretty much screw myself, since I was now pinned face down on the mattress by him. 

I struggled, and hissed "Fuck you!" With a snarl he yanked me up and back so I was on all fours in front of him. 

He slapped my ass, hard, and growled, "That's the idea bitch."

My hands dug into the sheets as I tried to pull away, but he yanked me back and speared me with his cock, driving it to the hilt. I cried out, gasping from the brutal force of it, and continued to fuck me hard, occasionally spanking my ever reddening bottom with his hand. "You like that you dirty little bitch?" He hissed, grinding himself into me harder. My hands fisted the sheets, hell the fuck yes I was liking it, the human brutality of being taken, owned, was causing noises to come out of my throat I didn't even now I could make. I was rocking backwards to meet each rough thrust, the sounds of him grunting each time as he bottomed out, his nails raking into my hips, me screaming his name as I came so fucking hard it hurt, feeling his hot come filling me, our bodies collapsing down onto the mattress, his arms tightening around me, our breathing erratic.

Okay, now I definitely couldn't move even if I had wanted to, and I was pretty sure neither could he. I vaguely heard Gabriel saying something like 'wow' off to the right of me, and from the left side Lu's voice 'indeed'

Thank God for archangels, because being smashed under Sammy was becoming uncomfortable, and I felt Gabriel move Sammy like he weighed nothing, and Lu pulled me close. I snuggled into him, and let sleep take me.

~Jesse~

I moved slowly as I awoke, I could feel every bruise, bite and scratch complaining against my skin, and the sunlight was making my eyes water. I didn't have to look to know it was Sammy's arm draped over me, his face pressed into my back. We were alone, and I sent out a questioning thought towards Lu. And nothing. I groaned as I turned over, Sammy's arm tightened around me and he made grumbling noises as he pulled me into his chest. I looked up at him, and smoothed his hair away from his face. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked a few times, like he was thinking the same thing. Where had Lucifer and Gabriel gotten off to?

"Hey" he murmured, smiling at me. 

"Hey" I replied, sliding my arm around to his back and pressing myself fully into him. I tilted my head up and he leaned down, kissing, tentatively at first, exploring, then deeper, his arms tightening around me, my hips pressing into his. We took our time, hands exploring each other, occasionally breaking from kissing to let our mouths wander elsewhere.

I felt like I was indulging in a secret guilty pleasure, kissing his chest, letting my mouth wander lower, sliding under the covers as my mouth brushed his navel. He groaned, hands in my hair, as I took him in my mouth, enjoying the taste of him, listening to his breath catch as I rolled my tongue around him. He's gripping the sheets with his free hand and his hips are shuddering, he cries out my name as he fills my throat, I swallow and lick my lips as I make my way back up his body. I pull him close to me, his face nestles into my breasts as I stroke his damp hair.

"We leave you two alone for five minutes," I heard amusement in Gabriel's voice, "and you can't keep your hands off each other?" 

I huff and press kisses into Sammy's hair, and hear him chuckle against my chest. I feel a dip in the bed behind me, and I giggle and dive under the covers, wrapping my arms and legs around Sammy, who laughs and hugs me tighter. 

Gabriel slides in next to me and starts tickling my ribs. "Sassy little bottom, aren't you?" I huff and giggle again, and now I'm being pulled across Sammy and over into Lu's arms. 

He nips at my neck. "Being a bad girl again?" I whimper and cling to him, kissing his jaw.

"Hate to be the bad guy here," Gabriel says, but I doubt he really hates it, "But we have someplace to be."

~Home sweet home~

I look out the car window, watching as the city slips away and it's more trees, "It's beautiful" I murmur. 

Gabriel looks in the rearview mirror at me. "Wait until you see the house." He grins and goes back to watching the road. I look in the passenger seat at Lu, then towards Sammy who shrugs. 

"So what's it like?" I ask as I tug on Lu's shirt. He sighs and gives me a look, and I can't resist sticking my tongue out at him. I see his mouth twitch, and hear Gabriel laugh under his breath. 

"You really need to learn to be patient Jezebel." I catch the tone of his voice and sit back in my seat. Yup, red light, conversation is over.

We turned down the world's longest driveway, and eventually a two story Victorian style house came in to view. I gasped and leaned forward between Lu and Gabriel. "Wow, it's enormous!" 

Gabriel laughed, "I should hope so, it's got eight bedrooms in it." Eight? Okay… "So, exactly how many children are you two planning on us to have?" 

Gabriel put the car in park, and they both turned and smiled at me, each kissing a cheek before they got out. I scrambled out of the car and ran up the steps to catch up with the three of them. Lu opened the door and gestured for me to go in first.

Holy, wow! There was a giant foyer, with a small sitting room to the right and a larger living room to the left. And a huge staircase that led upstairs to the bedrooms. I think I may have shrieked something along the lines of 'needing to see the kitchen' before taking off down the hall. The kitchen was down and to the right, and I may have made some serious girly noises, because, well it was all brand new and stainless steel, and I am a girl.

"Can you cook?" Sammy asked from behind me. I shrugged. 

"Not really, but I can bake pretty much anything and make it taste amazing." I almost shrieked as Gabriel tackle-hugged me. 

"Well, get baking!" Giggling, I booped his nose. "Can I see the rest of the house first?"

We all followed behind Gabriel as showed us the formal dining room that was adjacent to the kitchen, we had a basement, and a panic room, two bedrooms on the main floor and six bedrooms upstairs. Two of them were masters with their own enormous bathrooms, plus another large bathroom up there. I didn't ask but I guessed me and Lu were getting one master and Sammy and Gabriel the other. Which left four bedrooms upstairs for kids? I guessed. I was in what I found out was mine and Lu's room, looking at the giant bed, dressers, holy walk-in closet. I sighed happily as I saw the giant tub. I felt Lu behind me, and leaned back against him as he slid his arm around my waist. 

"Does this please you?" He asked. I turned around in his arms and answered him with a kiss.

We were interrupted by Gabriel, who let us know that our guests would be there at six for dinner. Lu simply nodded at him, then turned back towards me. "All of your belongings are here, perhaps you'd like a bath before our guests arrive?" I nodded and he looked past me at the tub, which was filled with steamy water and bubbles. 

I sighed happily and was out of my clothes in record time and sliding into the tub. He was still watching me, like he was waiting. I leaned my arms on the edge of the tub and smiled invitingly. "Aren't you going to join me?"

~Dinner is served~

Gabriel was rushing around the kitchen, and I managed to not get in his way as I started on the pecan pies. Sammy had said they were his brother's favorite, and I wanted to impress my new extended family. 

"Gabe? Do we have a liquor cabinet?" He grunted and gestured, and I dug through it. "Lu? I need some Jim Beam Devil's Cut for my pies!" He handed me the bottle and I went back to work. I managed to get four pies finished and onto cooling racks and make it to my room to change into a dress all before I heard a knock at the door. I smoothed out my dress and plastered a smile on my face as I opened the door. I nearly got swept off my feet by Balthazar when he hugged me, and I could see two other men behind him. Bal kissed my cheek and put his arm around my shoulder as he introduced us.

"Jesse, this is Dean Winchester, Sam's older brother," he gestured towards the one in the leather jacket with green eyes and short brown hair, "And his partner, Castiel." Castiel had piercing blue eyes and was wearing a tan trench coat, his dark hair looking slightly messy, but overall he was a cutie. I smiled brightly towards them both. 

"Welcome, please come in?" They followed me towards the dining room where Sammy and Lu were getting the food onto the table.

We all were getting seated and I could already sense the tension, Castiel seemed to be trying to keep Dean calm with reassuring looks, Gabriel was a bit snarky already, Lu seemed even more tense than normal. I looked across the table at Balthazar, he winked and took a long swallow of his drink.

I felt like I was in the middle of a bomb about to go off, and I had no idea why. So, I figured I'd start talking before plates started flying at people or angels heads. 

"Dean?" He looked at me, from where he had been glaring between Gabriel and Lu. "Ya?" His voice had softened slightly, probably because I was a girl. "Sammy may have mentioned to me your obsession with Pecan Pies so I made enough for you and Castiel to take a couple home with you." He legitimately chuckled, and actually flashed Sammy a smile. 

"Thanks Jesse. It's good to know at least someone here is being considerate." Fuck, I thought, and how quickly that backfired.

"Dean." I could feel tension in Sammy's voice. "Could you please just not?" 

Dean slammed his fork down. "Could I not what Sammy?! Not sit here at a table with Lucifer and the Trickster and pretend everything's ok?!"

"Oh, like you're one to talk Dean-o." Gabriel's voice sent chills down my spine. "It's perfectly okay for you to fuck my little brother, but what?" He made a sweeping gesture "It's not okay for your brother to be happy?" 

Dean looked like he was ready to pounce, and I could feel the rage radiating off of Gabriel and Lu.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." It took me and everyone else at the table a second to realize I was the one who had just spoken. They all looked at me, eyes a bit wide. Gabriel opened his mouth and I pointed at him with my fork, his mouth snapped shut. "If one more of you boys wants to cry like a little bitch, or start a fight, take it the fuck outside. Dean, you will not insult my family while you are sitting at MY table. Gabriel, you may not like Dean but he is Sammy's brother and you will respect that. The next one of you assholes who decides to say or do anything disrespectful in MY house, will get their ass beaten, do I make myself clear?!"

They all just sat and stared at me for a good minute, I'm not sure who started laughing first, I think it may have been Dean. Gabriel almost fell out of his chair, and Sammy had his head on the table shoulders shaking. 

When Dean finally could breathe normally, he looked at Sammy while pointing at me. "Dude, seriously, doesn't she remind you of Ellen?" I had no idea who Ellen was, but I was just glad that dinner was actually enjoyable at this point. Conversation was light, and there was no further tension, especially when I brought out the pies and ice cream. They all left in good moods, Dean happily clutching his pies to his chest.

I made my way upstairs and flopped onto the bed, groaning and closing my eyes. I felt Lu sit at my feet, taking one in his hand and gently rubbing it. I managed to open my eyes enough to watch him, a small smile playing at his lips. "Good girl" he whispered.


End file.
